the merc with a love- español- One shoot
by Zambaks
Summary: Este es mi primer escrito solo para probar, la verdad es que no podría saber si el material es bueno en general los fanfic. de deadpool son en ingles y los encuentro con mucho dialogo así que trate de centrarme mas en las conversaciones cortas, espero que les guste cualquier sugerencia por favor ¡no la coloque! en serio coloquen todo lo que crean que falta.


Todos los personajes nombrados son propiedad de marvel

**Wade1 /** personalidad: divertido, alegre, siempre veo el lado positivo

**_wade2 _****_/_**personalidad: educado, y realista "piensen en mi como el lado británico de wabe"

**W1:"Juntos hacemos que este tipo tenga su encanto, el pobre seria como un perrito abandonado sin nosotros"**

**W2:"****_El tipo no sabría donde esta su cabeza si no estuviera atada a su cuello"_**

**_W1:¡_**** la mayor parte del tiempo !**

**_W2: Buen punto…, pero lo mas importante es que nosotros somos el..._**

Deadpool: EH?. que están haciendo?**W1W2:¡NADA!**

-con quien hablan?

-que hace esta gente aqui?

-y por que el $#Q"%&-! del escritor no me dio un taco...!

Deadpool: el mejor mercenarioguapointeligentedivertidofuckyouwolverine e inmortal anti-héroe estará en esta historia barata. y asi empieza esta historia amigos: ustedes, yo ,_**y yo , **__**¡**_**no se olviden de mi ! , ** y todas las gatitas de marvel que podamos costear!

**PROLOGO.**

**En un hotel desconocido nuestro anti-heroe se encuentra desorientado y...**

**Deadpool: **Dios mi cabeza! eh?, mierda... si me dieran una moneda por cada ves que despierto desnudo, atado a una cama y sin una pista de donde estoy o como llegue... mmmm

**w1: Tendriamos dos monedas! Hurray!**

**W2: ****_A… la primera ironía._**

NN: Te has portado mal Wilson, y mereces ser castigado.

**W1: O mierda es Domino! w2: ****_y por la forma en que se quita la ropa, creo que estoy de acuerdo con el castigo._**

**_Deadpool:_**OoOoOoh nena si SIIII me he portado mal, y quiero mi castigo!

**Domino termina de quitarse toda la ropa mientras se acerca lentamente a la cama se deslisa suavemente por ensima de Wade y le susura : Tendras que usar ese factor curativo cuando termine contRRRRIIIIIIIIIGGGGG!**

**Deadpool:**he? Que¿ e…. ooooooo ¿e que es esto blan?… ooooo que desagradable!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGG!

**W2:**_**y eso es lo que queda de nuestro pantalón "limpio"**_

_**Deadpool: (tomando el telefono)**_Hola… si …. Si ….si , me darán un transporte…. Bien…si si…..Ok trato hecho.

**W1: nos vamos a Miami baby! (música del inicio de CSI MIAMI)**

**Mientra Deadpool seca sus pantalones prepara su equipo pero alguien golpea la puerta**

**Deadpool:** ya voy… es difícil ser el mejor mercenario….(entonces 6 ganadas, dos de humo…)

**W1: DIOS ese tipo si que sabe golpear esa puerta, debe ser la vecina**

**Deadpool:**si esa vieja no deja de molestarnos desde hace dos meses ** W2:** _**será porque volamos su puerta mientras probábamos los nuevos explosivos **__**vietnamitas**?_ **W1: jajajajajajaj ese fue un buen chiste de nock-nock.**

**Deadpool:** ya voy… ya voy…

**Cuando Deadpool abre la pueta una silueta femenina se desploma contra el pecho y este instintivamente la sostiene. (**O… al fin el escritor dará algo de xxx a esto**)**

**Deadpool: **Outlaw..? que estas haciendo aquí? **W2: Mmmm que agradable perfume.**

**Inez: **dead..pool… veneno.. mal.. ayuda. **( Inez pierde la consciencia mientras sangra por su brazo izquierdo y su apariencia es de alguien que acaba de salir por los pelos de una guerra)**

**Deadpool:**resiste Inez succionare el veneno , comeré un taco, y te desnudare pero no en ese orden

**BIIIIP. Hey este es Deadpool, Wade Wilson, mercenario, comediante, caza-recompenzas y amante por favor si eres una chica deja tu mensaje, si es por trabajo JÓDETE…!**

**NN:**Esto es una advertencia señor wilson no tome el trabajo de miami o sufrirá la misma suerte de su colega, y yo soy un hombre de palab…(**deadpool toma el teléfono)**

**Deadpool. "** I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want but I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you " **(colgando el telefono)**

**W2:**_**bien dicho colega.**_

**W1: (sonido de puerta cerrándose) hey lo siento sali a comprar de que me perdí?**

**Outlaw:**Cuanto tiempo a pasado?, mientras suavemente trata de levantarse del sillón cuando deadpool la detiene, mientras cambia un trapo, por otro mojado y los coloca en su cabeza y le sonríe**, (su máscara estaba levantada, solo mostrand su boca)**

**Deadpool:**ya despertaste "mi chica del bar de jugos"

**Outlaw: (por alguna razón se estaba poniendo roja)**No conocía este lado, tan preocupado de ti Wade, pero si vuelves a tratarme como un perrito lastimado te romperé la nariz junto con tu cara **( aunque por dentro sonreía)**

**Deadpool:**creo que te veías mejor cuando rogabas por mi ayuda , pero me alegra que sigas con vida, y te ves muy bien para haber tenido dos convulsiones, un poco de espuma en la boca y mucho veneno en el cuerpo.

**W1: te lo digo esas dos deben ser por lo menos DD cada una. W2:**_** que es la posición del **_**_sillón_**

**Outlaw**: Estoy bien cowboy, deja de mirarme tan de cerca me estas empezando a fastidiar..

**Deadpool:**Estas mas bella que lo que recordaba, extrañaba tu acento y siempre has tenido los ojos tan azules? **W1: Level up! , W2 :**_**sigue así galán.**_

**Outlaw:**yo..eh..bueno…(**empezaba a latir muy rápido su corazón y sentía que se ponía cada vez mas roja) /¿podría ser que wabe a tenido un momento de lucidez y seriedad por mi?/**

**Deadpool**. Y si que entrañaba a ese par de melones tuyos, tal ves debería ver si siguen maduros.**( mientras se alejaba a la cocina)**

**W1: ¡ayuda, ayuda perdemos altitud! W2**_**: y volvimos a la friendzone**_

**Outlaw: /¡**mierda wade**!/**ahora si que quiero romperte la cara**, (pero mientras se levantaba apresurada del sillón pierde el equilibrio y cae de nuevo sobre deadpool,)/**parece mas alto y tiene un cuerpo estupendo**/**

**Deadpool:**Calma Jesse aquí esta tu James, te traje un poco de agua, y …sigues teniendo un cuerpo estupendo.

**Outlaw:**Estas muy seductor cowboy, tal vez deba recibir daño mas seguido y… eh…**(Inez pierde el conocimiento y se desmalla)**

**Deadpool:**Dios esto esta de locos y lo dice el que tiene voces en la cabeza

**W1: porque lo dices?**

**Deadpool: **generalmente Inez es la que nos provoca y la verdad es que hace un gran trabajo en eso

**W2: es**_**verdad, ella solo dijo cowboy y ya despertó el amigo de abajo.**_

**Después**** de unas horas Inez despierta, ya estaba totalmente curada, pero se dio cuenta que seguía en el departamento de Wabe, decidió tomar una ducha.**

**Deadpool:**Vilma ya estoy en casa!, te taje una chickenbox de nuestro amigo "El Coronel"

**Outlaw:**hey cowboy puedes traerme una toalla?

**Deadpool entrando al baño con la toalla,:**Me tome la libertad de pasar por la Agencia X a traerte algo de ropa liiiiiiiiimmpia…**I****nez se encontraba de frente a la puerta con unas cervezas que saco del refrigerador, y le sonreía de forma caprichosa.**

**W1: ¡te dije que eran DD, pagame! W2:**_**somos voces en nuestra cabeza, no tenemos dinero. **_**W1: anda perdedor si escusas.**

**W2: **_**de acuerdo….. aquí tienes 10 dolares, presumido.**_

**Deadpool:**Nena si que te encuentras bien!**Outlaw.**Es mi forma de agradecerte.

**Inez se acerco lentamente dejando las cervezas a un lado y agarrando el trasero de nuestro protagonista susurrando en su oído :**necesitas ayuda con tus pantalones?

**Deadpool:**que pantalones?**/ **tengo el récord estatal de quitárselos**/**

**Outlaw.**La verdad es que también te e extrañado wade y parece que tu amigo a crecido desde la ultima vez que lo vi…

**Deapool:**solo por ti baby** W1: afirma tus botas vaquero! W2: esto va a ser ruidoso.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Deadpool:**Queridos amigo no podemos decir las maravillas que sucedieron en ese baño, y en la cocina, y en mi sillón, en el balcón y no recuerdo como terminamos en mi cama,

**W1: pero lo haremos de todos modos!**

**Deadpool:** Primero la levantamos al lavabo y le $#%$$#/$ los #$#&, luego le comimos el"##%"& , tomamos su &" "#$ y le ¡=(&%$,…. eh? Que #&&$$&#$ , ooooo por favor!, debió ser las mejores escena porno de todos los tiempos y me lo censuras

**W1: Deberías estar avergonzado escritor **

**W2: tal vez lo censuro porque**_** por todo lo que hicimos debimos de romper seguro un par de leyes federales.**_


End file.
